WPS (abbreviation of Wi-Fi Protected Setup) is known as a method for comparatively easily establishing a wireless connection according to the Wi-Fi scheme between a pair of devices. In the WPS, a user does not have to input, to a device, wireless setting information (e.g., password) for establishing a wireless connection. For example, in PBC (abbreviation of Push Button Configuration) scheme, which is one kind of WPS, when the user executes a button operation on each of the pair of devices, the communication of wireless setting information between the pair of devices is executed, and a wireless connection using the wireless setting information is established between the pair of devices.